Idokraz
Idokraz, a właściwie Idokrazja Faseta-4 Ściana-5 YG - Chi Alfa Rho Alfa 5 '''- OC użytkowniczki IlyAnimatronka. Księżniczka Świątyni Witrażu, przez lata przebywająca poza ojczyzną. Składnik fuzji, która miała zniszczyć całą planetę. Miłość Numit. Wygląd Oprócz cech wymienionych w cytacie, warto wspomnieć, że Idokraz nie posiada kończyn. Jednak, gdyby miała nogi, prawdopodobnie miałaby 1,9 m wzrostu. Z jej twarzy rzadko schodzi uśmiech. Osobowość Charakterystycznym przymiotem Idokraz jest '''nieustający optymizm, pomimo wszelkich przeciwności losu. To właśnie on pozwolił jej nie poddać się, choć jej życie nie należy do najłatwiejszych. Na świat patrzy oczami uśmiechniętego dziecka i wszędzie znajdzie powód do radości. Lubi poznawać nowe osoby i jest bardzo cierpliwa. Niezmiernie często unosi się emocjami - czy jest to euforia, smutek, czy gniew. Lubi czuć się potrzebna i szczyci się tym, że udało jej się przetrwać tyle setek lat nie będąc skruszoną. Nie przepada, gdy inni określają ją mianem "księżniczka" - uważa, że ten termin czyni ją snobką. Ufa innym i nie lubi stać z boku. Jedna rzecz jednak budzi u niej mocny sprzeciw - odtrącenie. Wtedy potrafi zranić. Bywa naiwna, jednak nie tak, jak Erytryn. Umiejętności Idokraz, mimo defektu, posiada wszystkie standardowe umiejętności Klejnotu I Ery, czyli: bańkowanie przedmiotów, tworzenie fuzji, zmiana kształtu (jednak nie może dorobić sobie kończyn) i cofanie się do formy kamienia. Kiedy łączy się z: * Erytryn, powstaje Kasyteryt * Annabergit, powstaje Hiddenit * Hemimorfit, powstaje Zultanit Alfa * Almandyn, powstaje Zultanit Beta * Hiacynt, powstaje Serandyt * Anataz, powstaje Ortoklaz * Numit, powstaje Odnaleziony Sfaleryt Broń Bronią Idokraz jest właściwie jej zdolność - patrzenie sercem. Polega ono na tym, że Idokrazja jest w stanie dostrzec niewidzialne obiekty, czytać z emocji innych, a także - w pewnym sensie - czuje to, co inni czują. Wywietrzy też każde kłamstwo, bo widzi nieprawdę. Fuzje Cechą charakterystyczną każdej fuzji z udziałem Idokraz jest wzmocnienie charakteru drugiej jej składowej, ewolucja bron drugiego Klejnotu, oraz normalna ilość nóg i rąk. Relacje Erytryn Oba Klejnoty bardzo się lubią i zwierzają się sobie ze swoich bolączek. Erytryn niesamowicie cieszyła się, gdy Ida wróciła do domu. Idokraz natomiast współczuła Eri dramatu jej siostry, a także martwiła się o nią, gdy Ortoklaz zamknęła ją w szklanej pułapce. Połączyła się z nią, żeby ją z niej uwolnić. Wspiera ją i życzy jej jak najlepiej. Annabergit Ma wobec niej mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony pamięta, jak uratowała ją przed skruszeniem, tworząc z nią Hiddenit. Z drugiej strony - była świadkiem wojny na Zonie. Ma nadzieję na jej uzdrowienie. Hemimorfit Nie udało się im poznać tak dobrze, jak z Erytryn, jednak polubiły się, walcząc na jednym froncie. Idokraz bardzo zmartwiła jej śmierć. Almandyn Idokraz nie do końca jest swobodna, gdy rozmawia z Almandyn. Nieco się jej boi, ponieważ zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest od niej o wiele starsza. Jednak traktuje ją, jak miłą, mądrą babcię. Anataz Ukochana siostra, za którą tęskniła przez dużą część swojego życia. Na Illogo była dla niej nadzieją i miłym wspomnieniem, ich spotkanie obudziło ogromną radość w jej sercu - a jednocześnie niedowierzanie, że oto ona, ofiara na placu boju, może być księżniczką. Bardzo chciała się z nią połączyć, jednak ich fuzja okazała się złą istotą. Po rozdzieleniu przyrzekły nigdy więcej się nie łączyć. Hiacynt Ten mały Klejnocik uratował Idę, kiedy jeszcze była na Illogo. Ta, ujęta ich dobrym sercem, obiecała się odwdzięczyć. Stworzyła więc Serandyt, by móc ich bronić i być ich przywódczynią. Teraz, gdy umieją same o siebie zadbać - jest z nich bardzo, bardzo dumna. Numit Idokraz, jeszcze widząc Sylimanit, wyczuła w niej kogoś, kto potrzebuje relacji. Z chwilą poznania Numit poczuła, że zakochała się w niej z ogromną mocą. Jednak kłótnia, jaka wywiązała się pewnej nocy na ich księżycu sprawiła, że zdała sobie sprawę ze swoich prawdziwych uczuć do niej. Idokraz potrzebowała Numit, by czuć się potrzebną - przy niej Numitka czuła się lepiej i dawała sobie radę z życiem. Swoimi słowami bardzo ją zraniła i doprowadziła do próby samobójstwa. Wymiana zdań z Hylaofan i własne przemyślenia zaowocowały decyzją o brnięciu przez kolczaste dżungle i krzewy, aby ocalić czarny Klejnot - mimo utraty własnego życia. Jej ofiara zaowocowała powstaniem Odnalezionego Sfalerytu. Klejnot Klejnotem Idy jest seledynowy romb o poczwórnej fasecie, znajdujący się na karku w pozycji leżącej. W prawdziwym życiu idokraz jest również zwany wezuwianem. Należy do minerałów szeroko rozpowszechnionych na Ziemi, a jego twardość w skali Mohsa wynosi 6,5. Niektóre jego barwne odmiany mają swoje osobne nazwy (nasza Idokraz byłaby więc ksantytem, lub kalifornitem). Ma znaczenie w jubilerstwie, choć niektóre odmiany bywają przedmiotem pożądania kolekcjonerów. Ciekawostki * Jako, że lubię tworzyć zdeformowane Klejnoty, Ida jest jednym z moich dość wczesnych OC * Jest kompletnym przeciwieństwem Numit * Jest również jedynym Idokrazem, który jest w stanie połączyć się z Anataz - inne Idokrazy nie porafią tworzyć fuzji * Uniknęła skruszenia dzięki Annabergit, oraz Hiacynt * Jest optymistką, ale nie tak głupią, jak Kasyteryt * Normalna liczba kończyn jej fuzji wynika z braku jej własnych kończyn * Zwykle też dodatkowe oczy jej fuzji są bardzo małe * Długo ukrywała w sobie żal z powodu stanu swojego ciała * Hiacynty czasem używały jej zamiast piłki * Kiedy nie tworzyła Zultanitów, przydawała się na polu walki, jako radar - jako jedyna bowiem mogła dostrzec niewidzialne Macierze * Litery greckie w jej imieniu układają się w greckie słowo "chara" oznaczające radość. Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Klejnoty Kategoria:Klejnoty Użytkowników Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Użytkowników Kategoria:Krzemiany Kategoria:Kreatywność IlyAnimatronka